


A Thing

by kaige68



Series: Bright Lights [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Deviates From Canon, M/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott noticed it first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Follows after [Bright Lights](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/252678.html), I'm hoping there will be more in this 'verse.
> 
>  **Beta:** Read through by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**! Thank you so much, hon. All remaining errors are my own doing.  
>  **Warning:** Contains spoilers for Season 3a, deviates from Season 3b.

Scott noticed it first. It took him a while, but eventually it clicked. Well, more that he registered a WTF moment that made him review a few other things, and then it clicked.

Derek was up to his chest in what had looked like a puddle until he stepped in. Then it turned into a glowing green sinkhole that started to pull him down and squeeze. Scott grabbed his arm and pulled desperately, using everything he had. Both he and Derek were red-eyed with effort that should have been able to pull Derek out of whatever it was. They were only managing to not let Derek sink further in, though.

Until Stiles was prone on the pavement next to Scott, reaching forward to grab at Derek’s arm. Scott didn’t feel anything different, no surge of power that would explain Derek’s eyes getting brighter, but Derek suddenly had more… Maybe not more strength, but more will for sure. Scott and Stiles pulled Derek from the morass.

Scott thought about it for a while during the ride home, with Derek changing out of his swamp water and witch-covered clothes in the back. He thought about the things that he’d seen that might have been out of place but might just as easily not have been. Stiles and Derek still argued, still butted heads, but they touched more. If the group of them were anywhere talking, sitting, trying to figure something out, Derek and Stiles were generally sitting next to each other. Touching at the knee or the elbow, nothing that made anyone take notice, but in hindsight…

And there was a lot of arm grabbing. Just a touch to drive home the idea that one of them didn’t like the risk the other was taking, or to negate an idea, even to give encouragement and apology. There was back patting too, a _Hey we did it_ or _I’m sorry we didn’t do it_. It was all something that wouldn’t be out of place with Scott and Stiles, or even so much Isaac and Stiles, but with Derek… Now that Scott thought about it there had been a couple of times Derek had grabbed Stiles and growled.

“What is with you two touching all the time?” And yes, he could have phrased that differently, less demanding, or even when he was alone with Stiles. But clearly part of him couldn’t wait.

He watched Stiles meet Derek’s eyes in the mirror, and then caught the edge of Derek’s shrug in his periphery.

“It’s kind of a … thing.” Stiles unhelpfully supplied.

“What kind of a thing. A thing, or a _thing_ thing?”

“It’s just a thing, Scott.” Derek sighed from the backseat.

“Now,” Stiles supplied. “It’s just a thing now, but it could be more of a thing eventually, someday, we don’t really know.”

“Just shut up, Stiles.” Derek smacked Stiles in the back of the head, but he seemed to make the touch linger. It made Scott wonder how long it had been a thing. “It’s only a thing.”

“What is the thing?”

“It’s a light, a lightness that rings the darkness that came with the Nemeton. Or well the things in Derek’s life that have brought darkness to his heart. And I know how romance novel that sounds but it’s not really like that. Now, it could be, eventua- OWWW!”

There were moments, when that lump of dark in Scott’s heart felt heavy and large, and he was a little jealous that they had found this and hadn’t shared it with him. That Stiles, his best friend, hadn’t told him about it. He reached out and grabbed Stiles’s hand.

Stiles smiled at him, “Nothing, right?”

“So it’s Derek, then?” Scott began to turn in his seat.

Derek smacked him in the back of his head. “Does that work for you?”

Scott just rubbed his head and turned toward his BFF. “You feel it when he hits you?”

“Yeah, light and pain. He’s a joy to be around.” Stiles supplied.

“So why…”

“We don’t know, dude.”

“And it works both ways with you, both of you get… lighter.”

“Yeah.” The soft word came from the back seat.

“A thing.” It explained a lot, and nothing all at once.


End file.
